


Quarantine Blues

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [31]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos each detail nine days of their individual experiences with self-isolation in a journal-like manner. On the tenth day, they all unite at Evie's house to quarantine together, each knowing that they can't handle being apart from each other. Core Four friendship/family feels and mentions of Bal, Jaudrey, and Jarlos.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Mal (Disney), Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Evie

** Day One -  ** Okay, so day one of my quarantine has started. I am currently in my room at my starter castle. I am alone, by myself, and otherwise only in the company of me. But that’s okay. I’m okay. I am actually looking forward to this time as I am planning to use it wisely in order to catch up on some dressmaking and any other work that I need to get done but haven’t had the time to.

** Day Two - ** I got up this morning and started cleaning! I thought that the starter castle might need a bit of tidying up, so I decided to clean every space of my home. I’m giving it a deep clean. You know, scrubbing the floors with washcloths and things. It’s looking gorgeously spotless!!!

** Day Three - ** So I’ve rearranged everything in my kitchen so that it is all in perfect alphabetical as well as categorical order. Now it’ll be super easy to find exactly which kind of soup I want or whatever specific dessert. 

** Day Four - ** I am so alone but I’m finding healthy ways to deal with it! I’m throwing myself into my work with a new vengeance! I’ll be fine. It’s all going to be fine.

** Day Five - ** Like I said, I’m doing fine. I am so fine... I have so far made fifteen dresses, plus four that no one has ordered. I am working, sewing away at my fabric. Just me, myself, I, and my fabric.

** Day Six - ** You know, I’m starting to see Mal’s face in everything lately. Like when I look in the mirror, I start seeing my face turn into Mal’s and while it’s really cool, it makes me miss her even more. So I’ve started talking like Mal when my face starts doing that, so now I can have conversations with my best friend in the entire world! Which is awesome!!!

** Day Seven - ** So, I’ve decided to name my purple fabric Mal, my red fabric Jay and my black and white striped fabric Carlos! I have the Core Four with me! I’m doing great! Carlos talks a lot, Jay’s looking all strong and silent over there, and Mal’s super soft and cuddly. I’m so happy to be spending time with my family!

** Day Eight - ** Five words: I’m out of toilet paper... But no need to worry! I’ve started using magazine pages, so it’s all good!!! I would have asked Mal to go to the store, but I didn’t want her to be exposed, so I decided to suffer in silence. After all, I’m keeping my family safe!

** Day Nine - ** I woke up this morning to find that Mal knocked over Jay today. Carlos was sitting there innocently, and I asked him what happened and he didn’t seem to be able to tell me. It was a little odd since Carlos always has something to say. Either way, I told Mal not to do it again, and then all of us watched a movie. It was super great.


	2. Mal

**Day One -** Aw, yes. This is amazing, incredible, and otherwise the best time of my life. I don’t have to have any interaction with anybody, and I can be by myself in peace without having to hear anybody’s--- mostly Evie’s--- constant chatter. I love her, but dang, she talks a lot. Quarantine will be the perfect time to be alone.

**Day Two -** Yep, I’m alone alright. I haven’t heard from a single soul. Not even on text message. Of course, I’m fine. The silence is great for drawing.

**Day Three -** Okay, so it is seriously and awfully quiet, so I’ve turned up the music so that it’ll play good and loud. It’s playing so noisily that I can’t even hear myself think. So that’s definitely a plus.

**Day Four -** You know, there’s only so long that music can be played. Eventually it has to be turned off. And that’s when you start thinking. You start thinking about how much you love your sister/best friend and want to be snuggled under some blanket watching a movie with her. You start thinking about how you’d like to hold your guy’s hand and spend time with him. You start thinking about how you’d love it if your brothers were here and acting crazy with you. You just start thinking.

**Day Five -** So I’ve decided I am fine being alone. Despite my moment of weakness yesterday, I’m okay. Alone is not new. Alone is something I’m actually in fact quite used to. It’s like being locked in the closet by your mom when you were a child for accidentally doing nice things or doing not enough bad. Yes, I’m definitely fine.

**Day Six -** This castle room is like a prison. Like a dungeon. I might as well have locked myself up with my mom as a lizard. That’d be more company than I’ve got right now, and I don’t think lizards can catch corona or give it. Besides, it’s not like I’d be holding her.

**Day Seven -** I’m growing stir crazy. I can’t stand this ridiculousness. It is preposterous. I mean, corona’s not floating outside my window. At least I don’t think so anyway. Either way, I’m opening the window. Bite me.

**Day Eight -** You know, outside is gorgeous. It is so pretty outside with all of the beautiful birds. I wonder how ol’ Cindy managed to get them to come to her.

**Day Nine -** I’ve gotten a few birds to come to me, but I’ve decided birds really aren’t for me. Especially when they poop all over your room. I know what Evie would say, though. Evie would say that it wasn’t a big deal and that although it was disgusting, we’d clean it up together. I... I miss Evie a _lot_.


	3. Jay

** Day One - ** Day one of lockdown.... Oh, well. I don’t think quarantine’s going to be so bad. It’s crappy that I can’t go out and hang with the guys, but I can still get a lot of quality work done inside. 

** Day Two - ** Boom, second day workout. Started with about fifty pushups to get the blood pumping. Then I went into some planking. Did some jumping jacks after that... So I’m doing pretty good. 

** Day Three  ** \- Okay, there is absolutely no equipment here whatsoever which makes for a boring workout atmosphere and worst of all, I don’t have access to those awesome speakers that they have in the gym. Fortunately, I did hear Mal’s stereo blasting for most of today, but she eventually turned off the music and so now I have nothing to jam out to. I have my phone, but what good is that when you want to feel the music thumping?

** Day Four -  ** This is really starting to suck. My only consolation is taking the raw eggs out of my refrigerator and seeing if I can drop them on the servant dudes’ heads that go by below my balcony. That’s pretty fun, but it’s getting a little old now that they’re catching on.

** Day Five - ** Now I’m out of eggs, and strangely enough, I’m running out of food in my fridge. But I’m okay, though. Not going to starve or anything. Hopefully...

** Day Six -  ** So I’ve started to look through cat memes on the internet. There’s some really cool ones on here, and I always make sure to send my favorites to Audrey. She’s a little less than impressed. From what she tells me, quarantine’s driving her insane. 

** Day Seven - ** I’m seriously itching to talk to my sisters and my brother. The only reason I haven’t contacted them so far is because I don’t want to encourage them to go out and get in harm’s way just to visit or whatever. As big bro, I’ve gotta protect.

** Day Eight - ** Cat memes got old. Fast. And now that I’ve sworn off talking to my family, I’m bored to death. Watching sports on TV makes me want to go out and practice and working out makes me think of exactly how I’m not allowed to go to the gym. I’m caught in this trap.

** Day Nine -  ** I just want to punch something. I can’t go out, I can’t see anybody, I can’t do anything. This is so frustrating! I’m so irritated that I could just tear something apart!


	4. Carlos

**Day One -** Well... My first day of quarantine. Huh. I think I won’t do too badly. After all, I have Dude, and he can talk, so it’s not like I’m going to be lonely. I’d like for everyone else to be here, too, but I guess there’s only so much that can go your way. 

**Day Two -** I’m doing well with food supplies and hey, I’ve got plenty of toilet paper! So I think I’m doing well. However, there is the minor problem of finding where to let Dude go to the bathroom... I’ve been trying to teach him to go on the newspapers, but he declares that’s demeaning...

**Day Three -** Okay, so Dude’s really having problems. I’ve decided to try to teach him to go on the human toilet.

**Day Four -** Let’s just say we aren’t doing the human toilet idea anymore. It was not a good decision for two reasons. Number one, human toilets are too high for small dogs to reach well. Number two, human toilets are very, very, very slippery...

**Day Five -** So Dude’s still mad about falling in the toilet yesterday. He’s even madder because he had to actually get a bath. You wouldn’t think it, but that dog can hold a serious grudge.

**Day Six -** Well, I woke up this morning and found poop. And I mean as soon as I opened my eyes, I found poop. Like poop was sitting there under the covers at the foot of my bed and I stuck my toes in it. And it was warm.

**Day Seven -** I didn’t find any poop in my bed this morning, fortunately. I had a talk with Dude yesterday and maybe he’s finally figured out that he doesn’t need to be leaving presents everywhere. But there was poop in the bathroom. I must’ve not noticed it several days ago. I did step in it. But this time it was hard and crusty like a dry cookie.

**Day Eight -** He’s peeing everywhere, and I think this is some kind of punishment for all of the times that I could have possibly wronged the dog. This is seriously starting to kill me, and I’m beginning to wish that I had gotten a cat instead.

**Day Nine -** I’m going to die in this sewage plant. My carpet is like a marsh and the bathroom is a warzone littered with landmines. But I’m not giving in. I’m a big boy and I can handle this.


	5. All Together

Evie was currently cracking open a can of peaches in her kitchen, and she had an almost crazed look about her as she made good use of the can opener.

“Mmm, I am starving!” Evie spoke aloud, wetting her lips slightly as she gazed at the peaches can that had just opened. Evie grinned at the sight of it, feeling her stomach grumble at the very thought of eating the delectable fruit inside.

Evie strode into the living room to enjoy her prize, sitting in a nearby armchair.

Evie was quite honestly convinced that she was starving to death and she was honestly just so, so lonely. Even though she had the VKs there with her, something was different about them. For one, they were much quieter, and secondly, Mal in particular hadn’t hugged her or showed her any affection like she usually did.

Either way, Evie was terribly upset, and she had decided that Mal was being rather cold to her altogether.

“Huh. M’s being all calculating and like a big pooper,” Evie announced, looking over at the suspiciously skinny Mal resting there on the couch.

“But I don’t need her. I have peaches!” Evie proclaimed proudly before stuffing a big forkful of fruit into her mouth, humming and licking her lips in appreciation as she devoured the contents of the can.

“Well, I can go,” a voice suddenly spoke up, and Evie spun around swiftly, peach juice dripping from her lips as she looked at the one and only real Mal. Evie gaped at the faerie for a moment, swallowing the peach in her mouth slowly. She then very slowly looked over at the skinny Mal on the couch.

It was then that it very quickly occurred to her that the Mal on the couch did not resemble a person at all and was instead a tall roll of fabric leaned against the cushions. Evie then returned her gaze to the person standing there across the room.

Evie dropped the peach can in her pure surprise, the contents spilling all over her perfectly spotless floor. Mal’s eyes widened as she looked down at the mess.

“M?!” Mal nodded slightly, returning her gaze to Evie as if the girl had lost her mind.

“MAL!!!” the bluenette cried. She wasted no time in taking off toward Mal at full speed. Evie painfully banged her knee into the chair and nearly slipped in the peach juice, but she didn’t allow it to deter her in her rush to her sister.

Evie almost sent Mal falling to the ground, but Mal fortunately managed to keep upright. Evie squeezed Mal tightly, hugging her to her as firmly as she could possibly manage without actually reaching her legs up and clinging on like a koala. However, she was seriously considering it.

“Oh, M, I’ve missed you so much!” Evie pitifully whined, and Mal raised an eyebrow but wasted no time in returning Evie’s embrace wholeheartedly.

“I missed you, too,” Mal mumbled into Evie’s shoulder, still trying to stay upright in the midst of her best friend’s nigh smothering hold.

However, before Evie could get much closer, she suddenly released Mal to look at her strangely. Evie gave Mal a onceover before meeting her eyes once again.

“Wait, what about coronavirus?” Evie asked, terribly worried that the she could be exposing the faerie to sickness. Not that Evie had been out into town or anything.

“Screw it. I’m not staying by myself without my Evie,” Mal told her with a fond smile, and with only a glance of the face-splitting grin that Evie had before she wrapped Mal in her arms tightly and closely.

“Oh, my gosh, I’ve missed you,” Evie whispered as she practically crushed Mal. Mal nodded against the girl’s shoulder, captured in that impossibly tight embrace.

“I wish I could somehow get closer,” Evie murmured, and Mal laughed, shaking her head as Evie squeezed tighter and nearly stepped on Mal’s feet in her attempts to be nearer to her best friend in the entire world.

“E, if you get any closer, I’m going to fall over,” Mal chuckled and pulled an arm away so she could sit her bag of clothes on the floor. She then started trying to guide Evie backwards so they could perhaps make it to the couch before Evie totally squished her.

Evie had just missed Mal so, so much. She hadn’t even fully realized just how much until she discovered that the roll was fake. But now that she had gotten the real Mal back, and she couldn’t be happier. She was never going to let her go ever again.

“I am so glad that you’re not acting all cold anymore,” Evie told her with a smile, but she quickly lost her grin as she realized how weird that sounded.

“When was I acting cold?” Mal questioned confusedly, raising an eyebrow in some concern. Evie just shook her head in negation.

“Never mind, don’t worry about it,” Evie dismissed, curling closer into Mal’s embrace as she tried to crunch and tuck her much taller frame into Mal’s body.

“Hey, E? Why do you have a roll of fabric over here wearing my shirt?” Mal suddenly asked after a moment, and Evie turned her head underneath Mal’s chin so that she could look at the other thing on the couch. Evie narrowed her eyes at it before reaching out one long leg and knocking it off the sofa carefully.

“It’s nothing,” Evie assured her, and Mal furrowed her brow, ultimately deciding to let it go but inevitably wondering what the story behind it was.

“Yo, Eves?!” Carlos’s voice suddenly rang out, and Mal tried to look over the back of the couch, but Evie had currently squished her so far down into the cushions that she couldn’t even see their younger brother.

“Where are you?!” Jay asked, and Evie didn’t make a move to even acknowledge the boys as she simply clung onto Mal. Mal huffed but stroked the back of Evie’s head lovingly as she leaned up, pulling away from Evie just a bit before Evie grabbed her again.

“We’re right here,” Mal spoke, and the boys looked at her on the couch. The both of them walked over nearer to the sofa, and they both widened their eyes at Evie laying there on the couch and hanging onto Mal as if the faerie was about to escape.

Evie looked up at the two just barely before glancing at Mal.

“Tell them to come and sit down with us,” Evie murmured, and Mal met the boys’ gaze with a weird expression before looking down at the bluenette.

“Can’t you do it?” Mal playfully questioned, and Evie shook her head, tucking herself more closely against Evie.

“No… Too comfy and happy,” Evie spoke as she snuggled into Mal more deeply.

“I think you just did, though,” Mal told her with a grin, running her fingers through the girl’s blue tresses.

“Mmm!!! I smell peaches!” Dude suddenly cried before hurrying over to the puddle of peach juice. He had a chance to lick up a little of the mess before Carlos truly noticed the puddle and the pile of fruit in the middle.

“Dude! You can’t eat those!” Carlos proclaimed, grabbing the dog swiftly as it licked its chops happily.

“That was pretty good!” Dude proclaimed, and Carlos just groaned before wincing at the disgusting sticky juice coating the floor.

“How did that happen?”

“E dropped her can of peaches when I got here,” Mal spoke as Evie almost inconsolably looked for attention, pushing her way into Mal’s space more greatly. Mal rolled her eyes affectionately and wrapped her arms around the other girl in order to rock her hopefully to sleep or at least calmness.

“Okay… And why is there a roll of fabric with your shirt on it?” Jay asked Mal, raising an eyebrow as he stepped over the puddle and tried to find room on the couch amongst Evie’s legs.

“Better yet, why is there one over there at the wall wearing your hat and one next to it wearing my underwear?” Carlos asked, and Mal looked down at Evie questioningly. However, Evie was at this point so drowsy from Mal’s rocking that she was almost asleep.

“I don’t know. I still haven’t gotten a straight answer from her about that…”

Carlos shook his head before stepping over the puddle with Dude in his arms, sitting next to Jay where the former thief had managed to slide underneath Evie’s legs on the cushions. The two boys both eyed Evie with some oddness as they watched her cling to Mal like it was the last time she’d ever see her.

“So what’s with her?”

“I think she just really missed us,” Mal spoke, as Evie relaxed more in her arms. Jay raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at Carlos.

“I think she just really missed you,” Carlos chuckled as he looked at his sisters with a smile. He knew Evie loved the boys, but it just wasn’t quite the same as her relationship with Mal.

Mal simply shrugged in response, not really knowing what to say to that.

“So, what brought you over?” Jay inquired and looked at Mal.

“I was lonely, and there was bird poop in my room, so, you know,” Mal trailed off, really hoping the boys wouldn’t ask about the bird poop now that she had accidentally let that piece of information slip.

“Yeah, I can relate about the poop. Dude literally went all over my part of the castle, and now it’s like a contamination zone,” Carlos admitted before furrowing his brow and staring at Mal quickly. “Wait, how did bird poop get in your room?”

“I was trying to catch birds so I could have something to look at, but when I managed to get one, it crapped everywhere,” Mal expressed, and Carlos laughed a bit in response.

“What brought you over, Jay?” Mal finally asked, looking to the other boy and repeating his previous question back to him. Jay looked at her blankly for a moment as he obviously considered his next words.

“Oh, I just came over because Audrey wasn’t much in the mood for visitors and everybody likes hanging out with our favorite Apple,” Jay gestured to Evie with a much too large confident smirk, and Mal raised an eyebrow at the older boy before turning her attention to Carlos skeptically. Carlos squinted in suspicion.

“Did you do something to your room?” Carlos questioned, and Jay’s eyes widened as he raised his hands up defensively.

“I rearranged it,” Jay told the boy, and both of the other VKs narrowed their eyes at him.

“You tore it apart, didn’t you?” Mal asked in a manner that was more of a statement. Jay opened his mouth to protest.

“No---well… Yeah. Yeah, I did,” Jay admitted, and Mal chuckled in response to him. It was just such a Jay thing to do.

“Well, I would’ve went over to hang with Jane, but I thought that was a little too much to all of a sudden drop in on your girlfriend and say that you wanna live with her until quarantine’s over. Especially when her mom lives with her.”

“What? Were you planning on doing something with her that you didn’t want her mom to see?” Jay questioned, and Carlos paled. Mal knew that the poor boy would never do anything with Jane at all that was beyond acceptable, but she couldn’t resist picking on him a little.

“Lil’ C, you can live with her and do whatever when you get married to her. Just do like me and Ben. As soon as I got him out of his parent’s house, we turned on the music, and that was when we---”

“NOOOO!!!!!” Carlos hid his face in Dude’s furry neck in an attempt to avoid the inevitable.

“Danced slow dances that I wouldn’t be caught dead doing,” Mal finished, knowing that her particular phrasing of the previous half of her statement had scared the poor boy out of his wits. Carlos sighed in deep relief as it turned out much better than what he was afraid of.

“I think you made him wet his pants,” Jay commented, reaching over and ruffling his little brother’s hair. Carlos leaned away, taking a hand away from Dude to fix his hair back.

“No! You didn’t!” Carlos protested, and Jay and Mal just laughed at his expense.

“C’mon, Eves, help me over here,” Carlos spoke, and Mal looked down at the curled up giant weight on her body. Evie had fallen asleep and now was actually snoring a little as she rested her head against Mal’s chest heavily.

Everyone’s eyes softened as they watched her, knowing that she must have been very unnerved by being by herself. After all, Evie had never really been without any of them for a single day. Not even when Mal got married. Evie and Mal always spent a great portion of the day together and the boys were usually around quite often as well.

“I think that we should’ve quarantined together in the first place,” Mal told the boys with a slight smile. Jay and Carlos shared a glance before nodding wholeheartedly.

“Yeah.”

“It’s always supposed to be us four. I don’t know why we didn’t think about that,” Carlos pointed out as he threw an arm around Jay’s shoulders, and Mal moved her head in agreement as she reached out to grab Jay’s hand, keeping her other arm firmly around the sleeping Evie.

“Definitely,” Mal trailed off as they all just sat there, enjoying each other’s presence. Mal thought for a moment before a smile came onto her face. She slowly looked up at the other two conscious VKs.

“Because we’re rotten,” Mal started.

“To the core,” the three immediately finished the statement with a grin.

“To the core,” Evie mumbled in her sleep, shifting against Mal’s body as she got more comfortable.

All three of them looked down at the bluenette in shock, but then they all laughed.

Indeed, they were never going without each other ever again.


End file.
